Learning the Century
by Papa Sasuke
Summary: Two super-soldiers both 99 and 100 in age who've been stuck in ice for… well, a while, and two brothers that are literal Gods, from a different planet called Asgard; together with Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Falcon, and many others, they form the Avengers. But what happens when the four are not fighting? (Steve, Bucky, Thor, and Loki dealing with various forms of... technology)
1. The Remote

**Disclaimer: The Avengers belongs to Marvel; I don't own anything.**

 **This series of small stories are going to focus more on the dialogue and the use of your own imagination more than anything. The descriptions are not very detailed and pretty much only tell you who's talking and it's going to be pretty much like that through this entire series (If it keeps going, this might just a simple one time thing) so if you're okay with that you're in for a wild ride. I plan these things to only be extremely short and simple; no complex ideas are going into this masterpiece :).**

 **Chapter 1: The Remote**

Thor and Loki were sitting on the living room couch; one had his elbow folded over the arm rest while the other had his hands in his lap.

"I have seen Stark use this to produce a flashing light on that over there." Thor pointed to the TV.

Loki turned his head, "Real theatre is better."

"We must do our best to learn of the times, Brother; it is important to fit in."

Loki sat up, "If becoming mortals is what you're implying, I'd rather be impaled by our sister several times over-"

"Loki, no." Thor narrowed his eyes in response to Loki's comment.

Silence fell between them until Thor nearly threw the remote.

"How does this device work." Thor had rotate the rectangle remote in his hand.

"You have to push the buttons." Loki pointed.

"Which button-"

"No, don't hit it, you have to press it gently."

"I AM PRESSING IT GENTLY; IT'S NOT WORKING."

"What are you doing." Steve Rogers walked in the room while Thor and Loki stared at him innocently.

"We're trying to make the rectangle screen turn joyous with color and provide us entertainment, but this…" Thor flicked the remote dangerously. "Has chosen to be difficult."

"Wait, let me try." Steve reached down but Thor pulls the remote back to him.

"No; I _will_ make this demon work."

"Am I rubbing off on you, Brother?" Loki smiled slyly.

Steves pointed to the remote with a hint of impatience in his tone, "It's a remote."

"What's remote." Thor asked seriously.

"That."

"Does he mean an area distant from here." Thor turned to Loki, whispering.

Loki's eyes raised, "What, such as the time I betrayed you and stranded you on a faraway planet?"

"Loki, that is every time."

"Wait, no, no, that's not what that means." Steve waved his hands, attempting to grab the remote, again.

"He could mean something that is unlikely to occur." Loki suggested back.

"So like our forgotten banished sister coming back to rule over Asgard." Thor turned his head.

"Yes, like that." Loki nodded.

Steve pointed at the remote, "No, I think you have to press that red button and then the TV goes on."

"Look I push it gently and it chooses to stay blank." Thor pressed it again to show Steve.

Loki sighed, raising his hand, his eyes set, "I will take care of this."

"Brother-"

"I cannot take this."

"Loki-"

"I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY THIS LOW LIFE PEASANTRY."

"LOKI, NO-"

A sudden flash on the screen and the TV turned on. Tony had turned on the TV by hitting the power button and everyone turned to look at him in shock, "You're welcome."

 **-xXx-**

 **See; short and simple.** _ **Very**_ **simple. If you'd like to keep these going (or if you do want me to add a little more detail to the scenes), then say something :). If I do decide to write more than it might be a little slow to update because I'm in the middle of writing a One Piece fic at the moment. Well, that's it for now-bye :D ~Papa Sasuke**


	2. The Computer

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel.**

 **This came faster than I thought it would, wow. Alrighty, enjoy :).**

 **Chapter 2: The Computer**

Steve Rogers was sitting at the computer, his eyebrows narrowed as he gazed intently at the screen. Bucky was standing behind him, curious as to what was going on.

Steve spoke first, "Hey, Bucky, I'm trying to learn how to use the computer; what do I do first." He looked up at Bucky.

"Why?"

Steve paused, "Because it's important to me."

Bucky stopped, but sighed in defeat seconds later, pointing to the computer, "... First you have to turn the computer on."

"How do I do that."

"... I don't know."

"Wait…" Steve shot out from his seat and ran into the living room, returning to the computer with a remote in his hand. He looked down and pointed the remote at the computer, pressing the red button. He waited, but nothing happened.

"Did you press it gently?" Bucky smiled.

"Don't do that." Steve looked down at the remote again. "It should turn on. It's not working."  
"Obviously."

"What should we do?"

"Try it again to make sure… did you do it?" Bucky waited, partially getting annoyed.

"I did."

"Captain America and the Winter Soldier don't know how technology works, everyone! Man, you're both sorry excuses for nearly hitting the century mark." Tony walked slowly passed the computer room, his hand on his hip.  
Bucky began, his voice rising, "We've been trapped in ice for sixty years-"

"Excuses are for the weak!" Tony walked out of the room, waving his hand.

Stan Lee appeared in the doorway, following Tony with a pointed finger aimed straight at Bucky, "He's right, you know!"

When the two left the room, Bucky pushed in Steve's chair and began to walk away, "I'm leaving."

"Bucky, no, wait." Steve called after him, pulling on his arm.

"They're making fun of me."

"We're going to figure this out. We always do." Steve put his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky sighed, pausing but eventually giving in, "Give me the remote."

"Okay."

Falcon appeared beside them, pointing at the remote, "What're you both doing-"

"We're trying to get this computer to turn on but the remote isn't working." Steve fumbled with the remote.

"You're both how old-" Falcon had started but Steve put out his hand.

"Don't bring this up now. Just help me fix it."

Falcon put his hand behind his head, "Hey, man, I don't know shit about computers-"

"Language!" Steve stated, watching Falcon to see what his next move was.

Falcon looked over at Bucky, who nodded his head, and he sighed in reply.

"... But you gotta press that button at the top of the computer; yeah that one right there."

"How do we know if it works?" Bucky asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It'll start flashing and makin' weird noises. That's how you know it works."

"Okay; we can do this." Steve stared at the screen, his hands in fists.

Falcon waved his hand when he left the room before whispering "On your left." and exiting quietly.

Seconds flew by like minutes when both stared at the screen, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, Thor and Loki walk into the room; Thor was shouting while Loki grumbled something back. Bucky and Steve did their best to ignore them, but Loki had brought an air horn with him for some reason that they didn't see. When he blew it seconds later, that startled both of them and Steve nearly fell off his chair while Bucky's whole fist went through the computer screen. Thor was dying of laughter while Bucky looked horrifically at his fist and Steve was in physical pain of what just occurred.

"Oh, you should've seen your faces!" Thor breathed in between breaths.

"Seems you've got a bit of a mess over there." Loki pointed out, slyly.

Bucky snarled and put up his mask, sliding in front of Steve while emitting a blast straight out of his hand, aimed at Loki. Loki moved out of the way in time, but the blast had caught an inch of his cloak.

Thor's eyes widened as he stepped forward, confronting Bucky, "Hey, what are you doing."

Bucky stepped forward, "You broke the computer."

"That was you." Thor turned to Loki, and then back at Bucky, "You shot my brother."

"He broke _my_ computer." Bucky answered.

"Um, actually that's my compu-" Bruce Banner in the background raises a finger from the other room, but is interrupted by Bucky.

"If you want to fight, we can do it right now." Bucky pointed a finger at Thor.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah." Bucky replied.

Thor chuckled, his eyes narrowing, "What is a mortal to a God."

"I was going to say that." Loki raised his finger.

"You-" Bucky began, his fist shaking, but Steve cut in front of him, pulling him back.

"Bucky that's enough. Let's go."

While Bucky and Steve were leaving the room, Thor laughed, his arms at his side as his voice lowered in a whisper, "I was going to kick his ass anyway."

Bucky swung around instantly and pointed a finger at Thor, "Watch your mouth." He threatened, before leaving the room with Steve pulling him along.

 **-xXx-**

 **There's another one. If anyone wants to give suggestions of what I can write next, then please feel free! I'll credit you if you do get picked and if you don't, please no hard feelings :). Cya ~Papa Sasuke**


End file.
